Where can I find you?
by KA Inglis
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time on a mission to find someone, but it isn't at all easy. She faces leaps and bounds- join in on her hectic ride. Please review- my first fan fic. I DO NOT OWN JK ROWLINGS HARRY POTTER.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

"Oh, Ginny, oh-no, you didn't"

"Oh, Ginny, oh-no, you didn't!" cried Hermione lifting up individual clumps of cindered hair.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry! I thought I cast the right spell! If you knew I didn't pronounce it properly then why didn't you stop me?!" Ginny groaned while eyeing Hermione's new 'do.

"It really isn't all that bad…I mean…look, if we just dye your eyebrows black too, no one…who doesn't already know you… will know! Right?!...yeah?...maybe?"

Ginny's words faultered and faded away in Hermione's ears, she was lost in her own thoughts. How was she going to pull this off? Instead of her unruly mousy brown hair, Ginny had cast a spell altering her frizz to a sleek and straight hue of black. Ginny had never been exceptional with cosmetology spells, but who could blame her? Hermione wasn't a genius with them either.

"Maybe…erm…Madam Pomfrey could help" Ginny murmured, eyeing the door that would lead her out of trouble.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying right here with me. I'm not going to walk the halls in shame and seeing as we can't apparate down there." Hermione looked up at her best friend and only confidante. "You really did it this time, huh?"

Hermione and Ginny sat in Hermione's Head Girl room contemplating on how to fix the everlasting-hair-dye problem. The room was silent, both girls deep in thought, when abruptly a handsome scarlet-colored phoenix burst through the open window. Both of the young women jumped at the sight of Fauxe; Hermione took the letter that Fauxe carried in his mouth and realized that it was obviously from Dumbledore and most likely very important. The Headmaster wasn't known to send his phoenix to just anyone for anything.

Miss Granger,

Please report to my office immediately. The password is string cheese- those Muggles think of everything now-a-days!

Sincerely Yours,

Professor Dumbledore

Ginny took the note as a cue to head off to her own room, which as it was, she had an enormous research paper to conduct for her Potions class sitting on her desk. Damn Severus Snape!

Hermione groaned at the thought of having to skulk through the hallways to visit the Headmaster's office. If caught, she was sure to be taunted until graduation about her hair color-blunder. Whatever it was, it had better be something more serious than talking about the quizzical inventions Muggles were known to create.

As she walked down the staircase, leading to the dungeon-like hallways, Hermione kept an eye out for any students she may encounter. Using her peripheral vision to scope out bystanders, she darted in and out, weaving behind statues and columns. Finally, when reaching the Headmaster's stairway, she blurted out the obnoxious password and darted up the stairs, taking them two by two.

"Sherbert Lemon, Miss Granger? I truly do enjoy your new hair style" chortled the Headmaster, with that damned twinkle in his eyes. Hermione looked at her beloved professor with daggers in her eyes.

"No, no, thank you, professor, sir. I'm here because you sent for me. It seemed rather…urgent."

Dumbledore's smile wavered; the glint in his eye dimmer than the volt of lightening it had been before, "Well, Miss Granger- it would seem that we have a slight problem."

**Please review. This is my first fanfic. :) Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione could feel a tension headache rising in the back of her neck

Hermione could feel a tension headache rising in the back of her neck. "Problem, sir?" She sighed in her head; what could it be this time? As it was, there were already numerous problems undulating through the school inwrought of the oncoming war. Hermione's annoyed expression must have given her away, Dumbledore looked a tinge disappointed in his star pupil.

"I'm sorry, professor, what did you want me for? What do you need me to do?" Hermione jabbed one elbow into her side and started to pull at her eyebrows- one of her many nervous ticks.

"Miss Granger, I need you to do something for me. I will not put you in harms way, physically, but it is dire that you do this one thing that I'm about to ask you. I need you to go back in time, not just a few days, but almost seventeen years. I need you to give this pulling out a piece of rolled up parchment to a certain pupil of mine. I can not tell you whom you must bestow this to. The answer will come to you when you are ready. Intelligence is key, Miss Granger, but your senses are all that matters within this mission. All you need, Hermione, is faith. When you are ready to come home, please do so, but only come home once you have completed your mission."

Dumbledore sat at his large oak desk, twisting his beard with one finger. As Hermione took the grubby parchment from her aged Headmaster, she eyed the seal that had been burned on by wax; a distinct type of filigree.

"Hermione, I must also ask of you not to open the parchment; it is of the utmost importance that the document goes untouched until you present it to its rightful owner."

There was an awkwardly long pause. Hermione felt like she still needed more instruction; her brain was already swimming with the orders that had been given already.

"Miss Granger, please, go pack essentials, but nothing other than those for…um…feminine needs, for lack of a better word. Please report back to my office when you are ready."

Hermione was almost through the door when the Headmaster reminded her to tell no one about her mission. "The utmost importance" rang through her ears. What could this mean? Why back in time? Was Dumbledore as senile to send her to Tom Riddle's time? Shudders ran through Hermione's body while tears stung her eyes; she was a big girl, she had done things much more perilous and fatal, yet not knowing where she would was actually heading to was a strain in itself.

**Review please! Thanks to everyone who has been so kind!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Just wanted to say sorry for all the weird typos. Transferring Word to FanFics documents seem to repeat some lines and take away my asterisks. Sorry all, I will try to do better in reviewing the final outcome before posting!**

Hermione didn't even care about her hair while she shuffled down the packed hallways. Every face that passed hers was a blur; the voices that uttered insults and compliments didn't reach her ears. Questions whirled around inside her head; every question went unanswered. She wasn't looking forward to her mission, but she was part of the Order now; it was her duty.

When Hermione came to her senses, she realized that she was already doling copious amounts of feminine products in a large purse in which she'd use a minimizing charm to reduce it to pocket size. The sinking feeling in her stomach made her want to run into her private bathroom to vomit. Hermione wasn't known to worry too much about herself, but going into unknown territory spooked her.

As she walked down the flight of steps she thought of what Dumbledore has said "…I will not put you in harms way, physically…" What had that meant? She could feel her stomach in her throat. Dumbledore was known to talk in tongues, often confusing. Repeating the silly password, she approached Dumbledore's large desk. "I'm ready" she muttered, not at all prepared for what was to face her seventeen years earlier.

"Hermione, this is for you." Dumbledore handed Hermione another piece of parchment. "You will need to read this during the first five minutes of your arrival. It is imperative that you do what I tell you; the paper will burst into flames once five minutes is up. You will need to put forth hastiness in your quest, for if you linger too long, you will become what will be."

Hermione looked at her headmaster perplexed. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Hermione, my dear, the parchment you hold is under a spell. It will last as long until it is opened. The spell will break when the seal is broken. You, too, will have a spell like that upon you, but once you "open up", figuratively speaking, you will become part of the precedent and the entire history of the past will change. You will do only what I instruct you to, but it is crucial that you come back to the present. Miss Granger, I can not express the appreciation and admiration I feel towards you."

What was he talking about? What was to be? What reason did Hermione have that would possess her to stay in the past? Everything that she most cherished and loved was here, in the present. He had to be completely loony to think she'd want to alter the past.

"I promise, Professor. You can trust me that I will come back. There is nothing in the past that could possibly offer me anything better than what I already have here, in front of me. But sir, is it so vital that I not be able to know who I am suppose to contact?"

"Miss Granger, do not be so sure that the past will not be alluring or tempt you in any way. I could not tell you who you were to meet, for risk of the nature of this mission. You will be given some incite whence you get there. Here, here is money for everything you will need. And this is a note for my adolescent self; you will be sure to meet me in the past. Now go, stand over there near the fire. I must cast the incantations that will set you back to the desired time period."

Spells were uttered and left the professors lips almost immediately. There was so much information to remember that even the brightest witch of the age was dumbfounded by all of the professor's instructions. There was so much confusion!

Before she could blink, everything had become dark. Hermione felt herself become warm. She felt as if she were immersed in bath water. As the feeling remained, Hermione could feel herself free-falling. From the moment it happened, it all instantaneously stopped. With a rough thud on the ground, her fingers skimmed over what appeared to be grass. Hermione opened her eyes and was astounded to find herself directly in front of her soon-to-be alma mater; Hogwarts.

**I know this was a slow three chapters, but now it'll start to speed itself up. I hope that this entry somewhat confused you a little- that was the point. Dumbledore gives one set of instructions when he really means another – hopefully everyone got that. I'd really appreciate reviews! It gives me more incentive to actually write and to see what my readers think! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, you're all so kind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry all! I know it takes me a long time to pump chapters out, but I'm planning my wedding, so bare with me! =P**

Hermione gingerly got up from the warm ground. It had to be about September; she could still feel the heat radiating from the Indian summer. As she brushed her backside off, something fell out of her pocket and on to the ground; the letter from Dumbledore…that was sure to explain everything! Hermione only had five minutes to read the note over and hopefully, fully understand everything it entailed.

_Miss Granger,_

_You have every right to be angry with me, but I hope you put these differences in the past…or should I say future? The reason I have sent you back in time is that I am positive that one of my colleagues in the castle has been unfaithful to me and has entered into Voldermort's Death Eater army. I need you to decipher who it may be with clues that you will pick up throughout the castle. You are to live in the castle while you're on your mission. To hinder suspicion, you will hypothetically 'marry' a professor and live in his quarters. I have already chosen a suitor. All you have to do is give the piece of parchment that is addressed to me to my younger self. It will clarify everything._

_Hermione, I have chosen you to 'marry' Severus Snape while you are in the past. I understand the confusion that must be coursing through your veins, but please consider how you're helping the Order and the entire Wizarding world._

_Good luck, Hermione._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

How on Earth can you hypothetically marry someone? And the Headmaster couldn't do any better than Severus Snape? Yes, of course he had that dark and demure quality about him- but could she put up with his irate personality for however long she was to be existing here; damned in the past. Hermione whimpered in pain as she threw done the letter, taking her hand into her opposite. She had forgotten about the bursting-flame charm.

There was nothing else for Hermione to do than to take everything with a pinch of salt and start up to the Headmaster's office. Of course, she wasn't going to let Snape touch her with a ten foot pole. There was no hanky panky to be gotten here, she thought. After all, she was his student…in the future.

As Hermione entered the castle, it seemed that right on cue, her future husband was traipsing around being terrorized by Peeves. When Snape caught a glimpse of her, he was stunned; the woman in front of him was a student he had never seen before, if she was even a student at all. She was petite yet had the right curves in the right places; she was wearing dark denim jeans, a white fitted t-shirt and blue sailing shoes- this was, to his assumption, not what was in style now, but never-the-less, she was gorgeous. Her hair was an immaculate color of black, while her eyes had a greenish hazel tinge. Severus could feel himself harden just thinking of what was underneath her clothes. As he was undressing her with his eyes, reality snapped him back and he realized that she was not at all a student of Hogwarts.

"YOU!" he roared. "Who ARE you?!"

Hermione, who was entranced by how his tailored robes fit his brawny body, uttered a weak and timid reply. "Hermione Granger, sir. I'm here to see…Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Severus yanked her by the shoulder and dragged Hermione to the Headmasters office. "Yes, we'll see about that." He scoffed.

Severus threw Hermione down onto the carpet that lied in front of the Headmaster's oak desk. "Albus, I have found an intruder in the castle. She has claimed that she had come to see you. I fear the Dark Lord might have sent her as a spy."

Albus Dumbledore looked up, that same annoying twinkle in his eye. "Severus, my boy, I don't think you need to be so hard on our pretty guest. Now dear, who, may I ask, are you?"

"Hermione Granger, sir. I have brought this for you…from the future." Albus took the parchment from Hermione's outstretched hands. He read it over quietly to himself, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well, Severus, it seems you have just met your betrothed. This calls for a glass of Fire Whiskey!"

**Thanks for reading! How did we all like this chapter? It'd be great to get some more reviews. You guys have been truly wonderful. I will update again- as soon as possible (probably tomorrow) =P Thanks!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me. My what?" Severus gawked at Hermione.

"Well, boy, it seems that Miss Granger was sent here to wed…specifically you."

"No. No, the ministry can't just force a bride down my throat. That's unfathomable."

Hermione receded quietly into the background.

"Oh, no you don't, you little wench. Get back over here." Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"She must be a spy, Albus, don't you see?"

"Severus…don't frighten your young bride. Perhaps you should go freshen up and find some suitable dress robes for the ceremony." Albus pulled the young teacher to his side. "You deserve to be happy, lad. If you let her, she could make you happy."

"Do I have a choice in this," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"No. You don't. And take into consideration that neither does Miss Granger. Now, go on. Take some time to unruffle your feathers, clean up and put on a dapper set of dress robes."

"As you wish, headmaster." It was plain to see that she was not welcomed at all by her groom. If this wasn't a mission in itself!

Albus walked over to the stricken girl and patted her hand. "I'm sorry Hermione. He's a bit of a handful, but deep down, he's a good boy. I trust that you didn't glimpse at the note? It seems that after you are married, you must consummate the relationship as to alert the Ministry that another marriage has been made. I understand that you must be frightened and if you'd like to talk to Minerva or Poppy about any questions you may have…are they still in your time? Oh goodness, I shouldn't be asking that. Oh, dear girl, I'm ashamed to say that, although I may not know you now, I hope, in time, we can be good friends."

The headmaster didn't leave much room for Hermione to get a word in edgewise. As before, her head was still swimming. Consummation? Will I be raped? No..no..I'll try to enjoy it. Make the best of it, Granger, stiff upper lip.

Hermione was taken down to Minerva and Poppy in the medicine wing to learn about sexual disease, protection and all that comes with marriage. It was a lot of information to fit into such a small time, but Hermione did her best to keep up.

At last, before she was requested in Dumbledore's office, Minerva charmed a white bandage from Poppy's stash into a miraculous wedding dress of which hung brilliantly on Hermione's figure. The dress, a strapless A-line with a sweetheart neckline, hugged her every curve with a few embellishments billowing in the back with a cathedral train. Hermione was left to herself in front of the mirror with minutes to go before her impromptu wedding. She tried mastering a ringlet charm, which made her sleek, black hair turn into soft loose raven curls. Her make up remained natural, but she darkened it, ever so slightly. She wanted to be beautiful on her wedding day…no matter how much her groom detested her.

Hermione swore she could've heard paws on cobblestones…when a cold nose touched her hand, Hermione turned to see a wolf…right in front of her. He was magnificent. Such a beautiful creature. Hermione noticed that he had had a note stashed in his leather collar. Ever-so-slightly, she moved her hand to his head and started to caress the fur, slipping her hand closer to the note. Upon opening, a small jeweled trinket fell out.

_Where this if you'd like. My mother would have wanted my wife to wear it on her wedding day._

_-Severus_

Hermione held a gorgeous set of emerald earrings and necklace in her palm. She had never seen anything like them. She fixed the earrings in her ears and then the clasp around her neck.

"Thank you" She reached down to the wolf's collar to look at a name tag. "Thank you, Coonan." The wolf seemed friendly enough, licking her fingers…Hermione thought it weird that Severus, someone so unfriendly and curt would own such a personable animal...or would take the time to send his fiancée a few treasures for their wedding.

Minerva walked into the room.

"Oh, goodness, my dear. The jewelry is just amazing! Did you conjure it?"

"No..Severus sent Coonan down with them." Hermione ruffled the hair on the wolf's head.

"Oh, I see. He's not so bad when you get to know him, Hermione. Give it time. He's been through quite a lot in a short amount of time."

Minerva took some medical tape and conjured it into a long, ivory cathedral veil…with just a hint of sparkle at the top.

"I'll meet you up there, deary."

Hermione made the slow walk to Dumbledore's office. Coonan trotted beside her. Might as well have one more guest, Hermione thought.

The dress proved to be somewhat difficult to maneuver in, but once Hermione found herself in front of Dumbledore's office, she felt confident.

"You see, Albus? She doesn't want to marry me! She's late for our wedding…the girl probably took off into the Dark Forest!"

Another breath…a deeper one this time. Hermione raised her hand to the door and knock.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice echoed..

Both doors opened to reveal a stunning Hermione. She was a vision in ivory. She looked like a fairytale princess being escorted by a wolf… It was almost like a dream...or a picture in a story book.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus's mouth dropped. She was incredibly beautiful…if even a little bit sad. Her eyelashes hid her downcast eyes while she concentrated hard on the floor. She didn't want this. How could she? A gorgeous creature like herself… But why should he care? HE wasn't the one forcing her into this – if she wanted to blame anyone, it was the ministry she should talk to…not him…He didn't need a woman in his life.

Or did he?

Albus brought both man and woman over to the fireplace. The clouds outside had turned dreary and rain had started to beat against the window. Wasn't it just like Mother Earth to mimic the emotions in the room.

"Severus, do you have the rings?" asked Dumbledore…a twinkle in his eye.

"I do." Severus handed two palladium rings to Albus's wrinkled hand. Before turning to state his vows, he took Hermione's small petite hand and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Without even looking at her, he placed her hand back at her side and gave, what she thought, was a meaningful squeeze. Her heart burst. It was that small token of kindness that made her stomach ease and settle.

"Hermione, dear, you may state your vows."

Hermione took the larger ring with a shaky hand. Her breath hitched but she took Severus's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I, Hermione now take you, Severus to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live. "

Carefully, she pushed the ring past his knuckle and folded her hands back in place in front of her.

Severus took the last ring that Albus held, and with such eloquence and grace recited an old Irish vow.

"By the power that Christ brought from heaven, mayst thou love me. As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, May thy presence be with me, Oh one that I love, 'til death comes to part us asunder."

The ring he pushed on to her ring finger was a brilliant white color with what seemed to be twenty small stones set in smaller prongs. It was beautiful.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Severus, you may kiss your young bride." Albus was all but dancing inside…and Severus knew it.

Slowly, Severus leaned down to Hermione's height and chastely kissed the right corner of her mouth.

"Congratulations! This calls for a celebration." Albus and Minerva looked like two proud parents. They had known Severus for over twelve years and he was almost like a son to them…one who was distant and moody…but a son, none the less.

"Would you mind terribly, Albus, if Miss Grang…Mrs. Snape and I retired to our quarters for the night?"

"Of course not, lad. You two have much to talk about."

"Thank you, Albus. Minerva. We will see you tomorrow over dinner."

"Good night, Hermione." Minerva had only known her for less than an hour, but she felt like the girl needed a mother figure in her life…and if she was to be Severus's wife, someone to talk to.

"Good night…" Hermione said softly…eyes still downcast.

Severus took Hermione's hand in his while he led her to his quarters…Hermione wasn't surprised that his location hadn't changed since the future.

After stepping through the doorway, Hermione was confused as what to do.

"This is where you'll…we'll live. Anything that interests you is yours to touch. You are entitled to everything here. Do you like to read, Miss Granger?"

"What?" Hermione's head was already swimming…it was almost a slap in the face to hear her maiden name.

"Read. Do you like to read?"

"Yes, Professor Sn…Severus…I do."

"The library is over beyond that hallway to the left. I have a copious collection. Most are for academic reading, but if you'd like something else, I can always send out for something of your liking."

"Thank you." Hemione felt defeated. Her marriage…not even five minutes in…had been reduced to pure niceties.

"I..um..I hope you'll come to like it here, Miss Granger."

"That's not my name anymore."

Severus felt a twinge of guilt roll through his body. There she was, a beautiful woman, still in her wedding dress, just standing there looking disheartened. For once in his life, he felt inclined to do something about that…she was now his wife after all.

"I'm sure Albus will have sent out for your clothes…but until then, would you like to borrow one of my robes?"

"Yes, please."


	7. Chapter 7

Again- I don't own HP. So sorry for the HUGE delay. Life hasn't allowed to me write at all. -_- Please bear with me- it's late and I'm exhausted but I just wanted to write – things may be spelt wrong…but oh, well.

Snape walked past Hermoine and over to a door across the room. The silver gilded handle gave way to Severus's strength and he disappeared for a moment. He wasn't at all sure what to do and he purposely stalled while looking for an extra pair of robes and clothes before going back out to see her sad face.

When he came back out, Hermione was in the same exact spot as he left her in. Why did the headmaster do this to her? In retrospect, it wasn't horrible, but in her own mind, she had no idea what the hell she was doing here none-the-less what she was supposed to do. And consummate the relationship? She'd never even done anything remotely like that in her lifetime- at her present day school.

Severus held out a pair of loose flannel pants with a matching green long-sleeve in front of her, but she seemed to be somewhere else. Her eyes were blank and forlorn and he had no idea what to do. He never wanted to marry and only did so because of the damn policy the ministry had recently put into regulation. All single males were supposed to marry by age twenty-one…supposedly the ministry believed that this would negate any age-appropriate male or female from joining the Dark Arts. Pffft- it seemed to Severus that a single woman magistrate probably finagled that proposal just because she was looking for a suitor herself. He had slipped through undetected for a few years but knew that one day he'd be ratted out…

Hermione took the offered spare pajamas and almost startled Severus with the light touch of her wispy fingers.

"Bathroom?," she asked.

"Erm…over there to your left." Severus felt like a complete dunderhead. "I'll be leaving shortly to go and work on some projects. Feel free to do what you like."

Hermione didn't even reciprocate at all; she just kept walking towards the door. It was awkward as heck, but she was thankful that he didn't want to…make the marriage official…so soon. After she had taken off her wedding dress and donned the loaned pajamas, she minimized the garment and stuffed it into the flannel pant pocket. It was too beautiful to just discard. As she entered out of the bathroom, she looked over to the library and started for the door. She stopped, Severus watched her, not even looking back, but snapped her fingers by her waist. Coonan immediately jumped off the living room couch and followed his new bride into the study.

Severus's eyebrows raised – the damn mutt never followed orders like that with him…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters…Sorry if this is a bit choppy today—I went out with a friend last night and we didn't get home til the wee hours of the morning…that said, I'm never going out again. =P

Severus left after Hermione shut the study door softly behind her. He didn't like the knot that was tying itself within his stomach. He felt rushed and hated feeling any other emotions than the ones that he was already accustomed to. He was sure that sooner or later Albus would want to talk with him about his new marriage, but he wasn't ready for the twinkling eyes and the soft chuckles. All he needed right now was to be in his classroom grading the projects and papers that needed to be done before grades were sent home. She could do what she wanted- she might be his wife but he wasn't her babysitter. He winced at the cruelty from that thought, but waved his wand and silenced his wandering mind so that he could concentrate on the macabre excuses for projects that were in front of him.

Hermione felt odd. It was colder in the study than out in the living room and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen. She roamed around the great built-in bookcases with one hand wandering over the leather bound binds of the books that Snape…Severus, possessed. After studying a very old casing, she chose a large encyclopedia-sized book about Irish Folklore. Hermione settled herself on one of the soft leather couches that had been positioned to face the fireplace. There had been a gold chenille throw on the side of the sofa, which after she had spied it, threw over her lap to keep herself from shivering. As she began to read, Coonan jumped onto the couch as well and circled a few times before dropping his head gracefully in her lap.

"What would your daddy think of this? Are you supposed to be up on the couch?"

The wolfhound gave her a half glance and nuzzled her stomach so that she chuckled for the first time in the last several hours.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell if you don't."

As hours passed by, and Hermione had neared the middle of the old novel, she heard the door creak open. Her heart leapt with trepidation that Severus might be coming to collect his carnal reward…but the pitter patter of bare feet didn't seem to belong to his strong and lean build. She turned around and spied a younger version of one of the house elves that had been assigned to her when she took over as Head Girl.

"Gus! Is that you?"

"Erm…yes, missus. I've come to stoke the fire and bring you some tea, by order of the master."

Within half a second, the fire was roaring and the room had a toasted, warm gold light bouncing off the crimson walls. For being a Slytherin, someone really knew how to decorate with Gryffindor colors.

Hermione took a sip of the tea Gus had placed on the oak coffee table in front of her. It felt so good, the warm liquid coating her raw throat. The lavender and jasmine eased the stress forming the knots in her shoulders and down her spine.

"Missus, would you like anything to eat? Dinner, perhaps?"

"No, Gus. Thank you. I'm fine. Have a lovely evening."

Gus scurried away after a low bow and with that, Coonan lazily jumped off the couch with a thud and walked after the little elf; Hermione could hear his stomach rumbling.

"You must be hungry, huh, puppy?

Coonan looked at Hermione with innocent doe eyes and seemed to beg for a treat. As Hermione shuffled through the tiny kitchen (for it was known that even in her own time, most of the staff ate in the Great Hall) but it seemed that a galley kitchen was built next to the left of the small mocha-colored dinette set. Hermione opened every single cupboard and looked into every single nook and cranny for Coonan's food and bowls…but without any luck, couldn't find a thing resembling kibble.

Hermione walked over to the great walnut armoire and stood for a second to admire the craftsmanship. The detail was magnificent and she ran her hand over the smooth knotty doors…it was cool to the touch and seemed, even if it was a bit odd to admit, as if it begged her to open its doors.

As she placed her hand on the bronze knob, a hand came to her shoulders and whirled her about to face her attacker.

Thanks to all the reviewers and those who have signed up for my story. A big thanks to LeahHeartsEdward for the string cheese comment – that made me chuckle. Have a great night, loves! ((Any criticism, comments or ideas are always welcome…don't feel like you're stepping on my toes.))


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry, this is probably going to be a short chapter. I'm too exhausted to write a long one.

Hermione whirled around to face her attacker, nose to nose. A pair of slate eyes looked back in to her own and chilled her down to every last bone in her body. The ice daggers narrowed into questioning slits while the man's hand came to the nape of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"I…I…I uh…" Hermione couldn't force a single word out of her mouth. She was too shocked to even form a sentence let alone an entire explanation.

"Who are you, damn it!" The stranger pulled her close enough just to graze her chin with his stubbled one.

When Hermione refused to answer again, due more to distress than anything, he back handed her porcelain white face and she found herself falling to the floor. At this display of abuse, Coonan jumped out of the shadows and onto Hermione's assailant and bit straight through the flesh. As her attacker screamed out in pain, Hermione was able to stumble up from her knees and up to the dungeon door knob that led out of Severus's private quarters. Just as she laid her hand on the knob to escape, the door opened and she fell into the arms of Snape.

Surveying the scene, Severus placed Hermione behind him with one arm and brandished his wand with another. Once he had a clear shot, without hitting the wolfhound, he hollered an incantation that froze the man in his home. Wanting some answers, he led Hermione by the hand to the chair nearest them and tried to pry Coonan's teeth off of the frozen person's cloak that had been carelessly thrown over his face during the fight.

Once Severus lifted the cloak up and saw a familiar face, he muttered another charm and unfroze the person that had just tried to brutalize his new bride.

"Christ sakes, did you catch her? Did you get the little bitch that was trying to…"

"Enough, Bhato! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to inform me by owl the next time you decided to "drop by"," Severus spat with venom dripping from every word. "You, idiot, you might have injured my wi—Hermione."

"Your what?"

"My wife. My wife! Get out of here, Bhato, before I Crucio the hell out of you. Get out! OUT!"

"My apologies, Madam Snape." Bhato nodded his head and with a snap, apparated out of their home.

With Severus's final words still ringing off the walls, he quickly strode over to Hermione, robes billowing behind him. She was still too stunned to understand what had just happened and her mouth resembled nothing more than a large "O". Severus already felt guilty that his bride, of only a few hours, may have already suffered because of him. He had that effect on people he thought and shook his head to free his gaze of his hair.

"Are you…hurt?" Severus was never a professional consoler. He noticed that Bhato had slit her right cheek with his overly feminine ring and the bruising was starting to creep from the injury up to her temple and under her eye. "Uhm…now, now, there we go," he said after pulling out a hanker chief from his robe and blotting the blood oozing down her cheek. He wanted her to say something, anything that made him feel slightly better than he was feeling presently. "Are you okay?"

"What?," uttered Hermione.

"I'm…I wasn't aware that Bhato would apparate here today. I, let me see that," he took the rag away from her and strode over to the sink to rinse it in water, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here alone so soon." He felt heavy…it was too much geniality and he needed to regain his place…find his footing. "You must realize that although you're now mistress of these quarters, you need to understand that not everything within these confines are yours to touch."

Severus saw Hermione wince at his final words.

"If you'd permit me to take you to the bathroom, I could dress your wounds…"

Hermione started to get up. Her neck ached and she could tell that the dull pain was only just the beginning. As she started for the bathroom, he got up as well to join her, but immediately stopped when her hand flew up and gave him a sign that most likely meant "Don't".

Well if that's how she wanted it, it was no fault of his own. Let's see if she can bandage her own wounds, damn it! He was infuriated and his head was spinning – he had been too kind for his own comfort and now he had to worry about a meddling wife. Of course it was not her fault, but Severus didn't want to think rationally.

With a new surge of anger, Severus locked the cabinet door and then executed an about-face and marched out of his own home back to his office.

With his master in a huff, all Coonan could do was sit in front of the door listening to his mistress. He slowly slid to the ground and put his head down with a sigh….dinner would just have to come later.

Thanks all – comment if you'd like. I know it's slow going but I was having a bit of writers block…I think it's starting to come together in my head…now I just need it to be comprehensible on paper. =P


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters…

Sorry that this has taken so long. I had midterms and now I'm on my Spring Break…

Severus spent what was left of the time of his wedding night in his office near the dungeons. He didn't need her to make him feel bad. It was unfortunate, yes, but his secret wasn't out – he didn't need to explain himself. As he justified what had happened, his grandfather clock struck once…one in the morning. He wasn't the young man he used to be- out at the Cauldron until closing hours. He needed some sleep. He only had a few more days until students were back from vacation…and with all the dunderheads he had there was no amount of sleep that could prepare him for the rest of the semester.

It seemed like he trudged through the halls for hours rather than minutes. His eyelids felt heavy and he just wanted to lay down. He had no idea where she was sleeping, but he sure wasn't going to consummate the relationship tonight. The Ministry would just have to take a back seat and wait.

As he entered his sleeping quarters, he noticed one large bump and one small one under the covers. As he silently walked across to the other side of the room, he noticed that Hermione was balancing on the very end of the left side of the bed while Coonan was right up next to her. He never let Coonan on the bed after he outgrew his puppy stage - Severus put his hand to his forehead as he thought of all the dog hair that would ultimately make him sneeze.

But for now…he'd let Coonan stay at his new bride's side…if he made her feel comfortable, who was he to tear that comfort away? And most unlike the Severus Snape that everyone else new, he took the chenille throw at the end of his bed and draped it across Hermione's bare arms and let his face linger by hers…she smelt amazingly. And before Severus knew it, he had also drifted off to sleep with the scent of Hermione lingering in his brain.

Hermione woke up draped in a soft blanket with Coonan's head on her stomach. She gazed over to the other side of the bed. It had obviously been slept in, but Severus was no where to be found. With the quickness of a rabbit, she hastily walked over to the closet where she had put her belongings. After retracting the minimizing charm, she pulled out a make up bag, another with hair products and then pulled a cream colored knit pullover sweater, a burgundy silky-soft pashmina scarf and dark denim jeans. She left her shoes, black corduroy flats, by the master bathroom door.

After taking some time for daily feminine rituals…or was it that she was just stalling?...she pulled on some silk calf stockings and slipped into her flats and hesitantly walked into the kitchen.

Coonan looked up at her happily from his bowl of food and then went back to his own breakfast as she figured out how she was supposed to get hers. Severus had his back to her deep in thought over the skillet that he was burning eggs in.

"Damn it!"

Hermione, who had learned how to cook from her mother, silently walked over to survey the mess that her "husband" had made. Perhaps this is what we needed to break the ice? Once seeing a blurry figure approaching him, Severus spun around quickly, hitting the neck of the pan, to face his wife…his beautiful, gorgeous wife…now covered in egg goop. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was embarrassment. When had he become so clumsy?

"I'm terribly sorry," he said in a voice void of emotion.

With a flick of her wand, the eggs had disappeared into thin air.

"Would you like he..*no, don't use the word "help"…the Snape she knew would never deign to be seen as needy*…my assistance?"

"I must confess that I never took a cooking class…or have had a need to cook for anyone before," he seemed to have eased up, his shoulders relaxing the tension that had begun to knot in his back.

Now we're getting somewhere, thought Hermione. "Here, let me see this."

Severus took a step back and watched her gracefully crack four eggs into the hot pan, flip hot cakes into the air with such ease and even handle the bacon, which had begun to spurt and sputter with the skill of a professional. No longer being needed, he just sat at the kitchen table as she ladled, placed and arranged his breakfast on an ivory cream colored china plate. Hermione smiled once she sat down. She had even gone to the trouble of hand squeezing the 12 oranges that had been in the fruit pantry, making orange juice. If this was married life…Severus hated to admit- he could get used to this.

Before he dug into the sinful smelling breakfast, he felt obligated that he had to clear things up from the previous night.

"I'm terribly sorry about last night. I didn't know Bhato would come calling unannounced. What he did to you was…unspeakable…and I apologize for him and myself. He's not one for surprises. I believe seeing you last night unattended may have spooked him. These are dark times…the trust that used to be there isn't now-a-days."

There was a pause.

"You must know that this is…difficult…for me. I've never been responsible for another person and it may take time for me to…uh…get used to it."

"It…it's okay. I understand. * did she?* Perhaps it would make it easier for you if we got to know one another properly? Maybe a walk or I could help you in your lab? I…I'm good at potions!"

He didn't know her…she wasn't his student yet, she reminded herself. She'd have to prove to him all over again that she was intelligent in the subject of potions.

He led her to his potions lab. He didn't want to add insult to an already existing injury…but he wanted to test her before letting her tag along with him with the advanced projects he was working on.

He laid out supplies on the table, kindly barked orders and watched her fingers fly: mincing, splicing, boiling, crushing… Her hands seemed to take the commands that he had voiced and their fluid motions correctly made all the potions he had asked for. The sweat that had gathered above her brow illustrated just how hard she had been working…showing off to him. He gave her copious amounts of tests, ranging from beginner, intermediate, to advanced. She could even work on the potions that he had just learned himself.

A smile had unknowingly spread across his face – the ministry did a damn good job playing matchmaker…

He spun Hermione around, much to her surprise, cupped her cheeks and tenderly kissed her lips.

"You're amazing," were the only two words that left his lips before he went back for more.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY ALL! I had chapter ten ready two weeks ago but when I tried uploading it, the screen always said "Error". Now it's finally working! Comments please! I do not own HP!**

Hermione had been in the study all morning after she had made Severus breakfast-on-the-go. Classes were resuming and he hastily ran out of their living quarters even though she knew he had more than enough time to spare…but that was Severus. Even in her time, he was always in his classroom at least a half an hour before his students were expected to be.

It was a particularly windy day and Hermione loved sitting on the loveseat directly in front of the fire. She was sipping on her daily lavender tea reading one of the books she had piled up on the floor and she felt relaxed. She had to admit – the kiss was amazing. She had daydreamed about it ever since and it was becoming more difficult to concentrate on the dusty volume in front of her rather than his lips on hers. They hadn't kissed since. It had terrified him; she knew it and they were now reduced to smiles (one of the few she had ever seen from Severus in her entire life) and awkward pats on the shoulder as he left her in the study for bed.

Hermione was determined to get to know Severus better and she would have to. As she thought about it, her stomach tightened…they only had days before the ministry would knock down their door wanting to know why the marriage hadn't been consummated. Neither Severus nor Albus had technically arranged the marriage…unless you counted the Albus from the future…but Severus would be asked why he hadn't made the marriage viable and concrete if he was the one who initiated the marriage itself…and he hadn't. To Hermione, questioning like that from the Ministry would only add further suspicion about her.

And as for her mission…who was she supposed to find? What was she supposed to do? Someone Albus knew…a professor, staff members…someone within the school. Albus told her to follow her heart…

"Well, Albus, I'm following it…" She rolled her eyes and collapsed on the couch. She'd have rather taken another test or her OWLS over again…something other than this mind fuck…which, admitting to herself, was what it was. She would need to start snooping around the castle, perhaps suggest to Severus that they eat in the Great Hall. Maybe if she initiated socializing there, she'd get somewhere.

"Riiiight after you and I go play ball." Coonan's ears pricked up. Before Hermione could even heave herself off of the couch, Coonan bounded out of the study to sit impatiently by the back door.

Severus watched his wife play with Coonan through the French doors leading to the vast fields and Dark Forest. It had snowed that afternoon and the wind carried her fits of laughter and Coonan's barks away. She'd been a walking bundle of clothes when she traipsed out of the mud room, but she was, as Severus hated to admit (and found himself doing that quite more often), adorable.

He could see that the blistering wind had made her cheeks rosy and silently laughed to himself as she tried in vain to keep her straight black hair from getting in her face. Somehow she had rummaged through Coonan's pile of things and found an adequate ball (an old quaffle from his Quidditch years) and began tossing it as far as the wind would let her.

Her burgundy scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and she had a glove and hat set to match. Her jacket, which she had zipped just above her cleavage line, was a dusty gold color. How the girl dressed like a Gryffindor….was she? He had never thought to ask. Filing the question away, he was determined to find a green scarf or piece of clothing in the village. He would share his own house color with her. Perhaps she wouldn't like that…but…don't women like getting presents? This was why Severus had never thought of marrying before. Women were too damn hot-headed and confusing to understand…but watching his wife play with his oversized wolf made his heart, the organ that he had never given or let another woman touch, began to open and take her in…her smell, her laugh, her pretty face… He wanted to get to know her – all of her.

Hermione laughed as Coonan caught her last throw of the day. Her arm was aching and she was shivering. It was already dark out and the wind was insatiable; it blew right through her.

"Come, Coonan. Time for supper."

She ran towards the French doors and opened them with the blustery, howling wind at her back. As she bustled in, Coonan just inches behind her, she ran straight into a strong, hard chest and slipped backwards as Coonan hit her square in the knees. Just as she was about to slam her head off of the floor, two strong arms lifted her right side up.

"Severus!," she said with a smile.

"Hermione."

"How were classes?" Hermione listened to Severus prattle on about "dunderheaded" students and lab projects while she took her mud caked flats off.

"And you, sweetheart?" Did that sound right? The word itself felt funny as it came out of his mouth.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her socks.

"Oh, Coonan and I had lots of fun. We were thinking you could possibly join us next time."

"Of course…" He felt like a young school boy again, being asked by another schoolmate to play. "I'd like that."

As Severus started back towards the kitchen, Hermione built up the gumption to grab his hand and pull him close to her.

"Would you mind, terribly, if we ate dinner in the Great Hall?"

Severus had planned on staying in that night, asking all the questions that he had listed and filed away for supper time. The Great Hall wasn't the exact location where he'd ask her personal questions and reiterate answers himself…but if that's what she wanted...he didn't want to disappoint her.

"If that's what you'd like, then of course."

The students had heard through the grapevine that Professor Snape had taken a wife, but they had yet to see the teacher with a female they had not seen before.

As Severus and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for their evening meal, most of the students, including the Slytherin House table, gawked at their professor's new bride. Hermione greeted the other teachers and their spouses and sat next to Minerva. The older professor noticed that she was wearing the emerald jewelry that Severus had given her the day of their wedding.

"How are you, my dear? Is our Severus treating you well?"

"Oh, fine, thank you. He's a real gentleman, Professor _McGonagall. You did very well with him."_

_"Minerva, please. Only students address me so formally." _

_The plates had appeared in front of the staff first and then on the house tables. As the Hall got louder, Minerva leaned over closely to Hermione's left ear._

_"My dear, it's not my intention to pry, but the Headmaster has somewhat, how you say, "filled me in" on his letter. You, love, have only tonight to consummate the marriage until the Ministry will get involved." Minerva was blushing herself. _

_"What? I…no…I must have…forgotten." The food she had ingested was threatening to come back up._

_Minerva could see how upset the girl was – but these things couldn't wait and she had to "get a move on", if you will._

_"Hermione, you mustn't become too upset, you'll make yourself sick. Calm yourself, dear."_

_Even before Hermione's last words left her lips, Severus stood from his chair and intervened in their conversation._

_"Hermione, if you're finished, love, we must be going. Good night, Minerva."_

_Love? Hermione stood up meekly from her chair and bid Minerva a good night and walked out, students staring, with Severus. Once they turned the corner, Severus gently grabbed Hermione's hand. "She told you, didn't she?"_

_"Yes."_

_"We could get the marriage annulled."_

_"What?" She stopped walking and looked at Severus._

_"I didn't mean to offend. I'm suggesting it as an option if you'd rather not be intimate with me."_

_"Severus…it's not that, it's just-" _

_Severus cut her off "I understand. We'll get the marriage annulled in the morning, before the Ministry butts their heads into your or my business." Severus started walking towards his classroom, en route for the dungeons._

_Hermione had never felt so defeated. She could see his black hair hiding his eyes. Once she saw the sadness, her heart broke for the man who had never known love. The one who was so severe and strict in her own time... Hermione quickened her pace and once she was able to catch up to him, she pulled on Severus's hand, turning him towards her. _

_"Don't go." Releasing the inhibitions that had kept just slightly at bay, she tangled her hand in his messy hair, resting the other on his shoulder and kissed him. _

_Severus, astonished, closed his eyes and kissed back. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to him. Her tiny figure pressed hard against his chest – Hermione could feel her stomach rise and fall with excitement. She slipped her tongue inside and teased by slowly caressing his own._

_When Hermione pulled away, Severus could see in her eyes that she wanted to speak…_


End file.
